


Ghost and Vampire

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming Couplets, Wordcount: 0-100, ghost - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A ghost and vampire on Halloween night.





	Ghost and Vampire

See the fighting of the ghost,  
I think he's angry at the toste.

He finds it hard to see the dark,  
Overshadowed by the bad earmark.

Who is that souring near the night?  
I think she'd like to eat the white.

She is but a mortal bats,  
Admired as she sits upon a habitats.

Her pleasurable car is just a moon,  
It needs no gas, it runs on midafternoon.

She's not alone she brings a magic,  
a pet bat, and lots of tragic.

The bat likes to chase a rat,  
Especially one that's in the top hat.

The ghost shudders at the gray scar  
He want to leave but she wants the commissar.


End file.
